Monster's stories
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: How was te first times in they lives as monsters? When they find out about wha are they? And most interesting, who was the Invisible Man? Warning: this story is wrtie by a Spanish girl, if oyu find out any wrong grammar warn me. Thanks and enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

1952

Oxford, midnight; this story started with the Dr. Cornelius Catt, scientist with a potential brain. Maybe the greatest mind of all time. His social life was plenty aristocratic, professor in the Oxford U, and a great inventor… Well, kinda. He in that time never creates an own invention, he was always helping to donate inventions, creating his own phone to keep money, be part in genius/scientists meets…

Dr. Catt: I'm just tired for this…

In his house, with his wife Melissa, he can really be himself; a poor genius who envy other geniuses'. But, as ever, his wife always tried to makes him cheer.

Melissa:(serving him a coffee cup) It's okay, darling… Tried to think you're helping the human progress. Our neighbors, the Baxter, said if it doesn't for you maybe we were keep yelling to call somebody.

Dr. Catt:(triying to chuckle… he sighs) So? … My dear, I suppose to be the one who create incredible inventions…

Melissa: And you did…

Dr. Catt: Mention me one.

Melissa: … (they share a look, she know theres no one) My love, you have got so much job to do… (she kiss his cheek) How about if this afternoon we go out? To the Chef Rene'?

Dr. Catt:(he graps her hugging her softly) Sorry, my dear, job calls me. Twenty nine test from the university…

Melissa:(she puts her arms to his shoulders, looking to his golden eyes) Did you prefer that test, with maybe the half get a F, than me?(Cornelius couldn't help to smile.)

He just loved all about to Melissa, her curly hair, her olive eyes, her sensuality…

Melissa: AAAAHH!!

But her scream is just too high to a normal person. She grapes hard to her husband with scare pointing the floor.

Melissa: Corney, a cockroach!!¡¡Step it, step it!!

Dr. Catt: Dear…!! It's just a insect… (He step it. Wait to see her wife calmer) Happy?

Melissa: Can't help… (She giggled)

Next morning, Dr. Catt was reading the newspaper; the main news was about to the cancer, how did it appear? Answer the radioactive.

For him, the cure of the cancer was his priority. The fear of that sickness was normally human for him, dying slowly, with just a few years for live… It wasn't his case, it was for Mrs. Catt. She was his entire world, his happiness. He wasn't…

CRUNCH

He stopped his walk to Oxford U, he stepped something; a cockroach.

Dr. Catt: Ag…(It was just in this instant. The cockroach moving in his almost dead body, and keep walking like nothing. A quick thunder in his brilliant brain shock him.)That's it!!!

At the lunch time, he ran faster than other days, maybe said, the fastest moment he run in his life! Open the door like he was a hurricane.

Melissa: Honey, welcome…(before to end the sentence, her husband hugs hes and swings her like a doll)hooooome…! Corney, what's wrong?

Dr. Catt: Nothing's wrong my dear! But it comes, the best idea ever! A way to longevities human live!!

Melissa: Honey, please, put me down!(he puts her down, a get a little away from her) I didn't say to not hug me! I'm so happy for you!(they hug for happiness) And how you'll going to do that?

Dr. Catt: Simple, my dear, a genetic invention with the long-lived in the world…

Melissa:(grinning) Turtles?!

Dr. Catt: No, cockroach!

Melissa: Cockroach… Cockroach?... (her smile just vanished) Honey, the turtles lived 200 years; why you choose that bug?

Dr. Catt: Can the turtles survive in a nuclear explosion? (she paused…) Besides, this not only will give more life to the humanity, this could cure the cancer sickness.(he stares her) I'm going to do that for you…

It's easy to know how disgusting could sound that to a woman, but love is love; it's crazy.

Three months later, Dr. Cornelius Catt didn't go out to his basement; at to that obsession his social life was losing; he lost the job, didn't even get the calls of his scientists partners… His own invention was priority for him now… Only Melissa could go down to feed him; she started to be sicker… And Catt know it.

: My dear, you'll have to rest…

Melissa:(cold) It's alright…

Dr. Catt: … Dear, did you feel bad?

Melissa:(try to see his eyes with frustration) Bad? Corney, we have not job, everybody seems thinks we are…(she paused) Honey, did you, for a moment, think about to the if…?

Dr. Catt: If?

Melissa: What if it didn't work?

That was the great question with make the place silence. But, Dr. Catt's laugh broke it. And he get up to his chair and went to a tall object cober with a large blanket.

Dr. Catt: Melissa, my dear, let me introduce you…(he move the old blanket; showing a large capsule with door. She open the mouth, cover it with her hand.)… my very first invention!!

The hopes appear in Melissa face.

Dr. Catt: What do you think, my dear?

Melissa: It's… wonderful!(but, as always the doubt…) It's secure…(he looks her) I mean, did you test it?

Dr. Catt: Not yet.

Melissa: Then, how did you know it's work?

Dr. Catt: I'll learn it…

In the next door, Mrs. Baxter let the dog family out to be with the nature. It was 10 o'clock; all lights of the Catt's house was on, all the cables going to the basement… It was close to test if the invention works.

: Excellent… (he keeps breath for a moment)Uf… It's time.

Melissa: Very well…(she puts a old camera(in this times was new) focusing the capsule) What I have to do now?

Dr. Catt: What?

Melissa: I've got cancer so test with me.

Dr. Catt:(it's normal to image what was his answer) No, don't even think to about it!

Melissa: But there's or you or me; and you can't test yourself.

Dr. Catt: Of course I can, I'm not going to risk you, Melissa.

Melissa: Then if I can't you can't neither… (It was a ultimatum)

Dr. Catt:(sighs) Well… You win.(they share a smile) You know, I feel a little hungry. If we go out to dinner?

That was wonderful to Melissa. They both go up to the stairs, Melissa was firt to go out… Then the door closed. She turn back and tried to open it.

Melissa: Corney?... Cornelius!! Cornelius!!

Dr. Catt:(hiding the key in one of his pockets) Forgive me, my dear…(and go down)

He turn on the machine, the door was open. He was ready.

Melissa:(yelling) Cornelius Edward Catt; don't dare to test this crazy invention!!!

Crazy? Yes, maybe he was in this time… He roll the movie to record the moment and go inside; when he push the bottom and the door close.

SHINE!

All the electrics stuff of the house turn on and shine; no, not only the house; all the streets! Melissa use a knife from the kitchen to open the door and go down to find… Then the lights fall down. Step by a slowly spet she come to the machines, but she didn't see her husband in no where.

Melissa: Corney…?

The door opens; she belives it was him but…

Melissa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Mrs. Baxter heard the terrifying scream, and calls the police.

He was feeling dizzy, but a screams wakes him.

Dr. Catt: What?!(he sees Melissa) Uf… My dear, I know I fool you, but you have to understand; I just can't risk your life for…

Melissa:(seems scare, but she tried to talk to him) Corney?... (he stoped, a see how afraid was her) You… heh…

Dr. Catt.:(he started to be worried) Dear?

Melissa: You're a cockroach…

What, was the first through in his mind. She rolls her eyes to the silver tray she use before to serve his super. He takes it; a big and exoskeleton head, with big eyes and antennas… He couldn't help to shout a scream and let the tray fall down. The rest of his body was as like a human, but…

Dr. Catt: But… But… no!(he was shocked and devastated) It can't be… This… this… must to be wrong.(he's eyes rolls to Melissa) Melissa, dear… (he tries to comes to her)

She just don't know if she should hugs him or…

CRASH!

A break noise comes to the upstairs. Melissa goes up and before to open the door, a man appear to open before; a police.

Police: Mrs. Catt?

Melissa: What…? What's going on?

In the down stairs, more police goes… The machine, cables, some unfinished food… They didn't look up, where Dr. Catt was climbing like a cockroach. He moves to up, and he hear men's going inside the house and Melissa's voice.

Man: Ma'am, you'r comes with us.

Melissa: What? Why?

Man:(grapes her arm) No question us…

When a woman is or seems to be in danger, the man always appears saying…

Dr. Cutt: Leave my wife alone!!

He's appear was shocking for the police(and the neighbors who was watching curiosity). The men who let's Melissa go was a little short to stature but with a strong look.

Monger: Wow! Thanks goodness you don't test with another animal!

Dr. Catt was about to say something about to the why the police is in his house; but…

ZIP

In his arm something shots him. Small and with feathers. His vision started to be blurred, his head was dizzy again; he tried to moves but the police block him against to the floor. Before to be unconscious, he extend hir arm to his scared wife… Whispering…

Dr. Catt: …. Me… Melissa….

(Sorry for my bad English, I'm Spanish actually)


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting someone invisible

His head was hurts… Like if a cannon ball across his head ear to ear…

Dr. Catt: Ouhhh… My head…(before to put his hands to his head, he close his eyes nervous) Please, be a dream… a nightmare… one of my subconscious image, made for be tired and stressed…(his head stills like a cockroach) Curses!!(he looks around, he was in a kind of dark room; he's steps makes echoes)… Hello?... (then light ups! He close his eyes of surprise, but he tries to see who's there)

Between the lights a military men comes to the Doctor making a light corridor in his back.

Monger: Mr. Catt.(the doctor stare him, he know him) The names is General W.R. Monger; we bring you here to…

Dr. Catt:(cut him)Where's Melissa? What have you done with her?!

Monger: … And I through you'll be polite. Guess becoming a monster happens.

Dr. Catt: How you dare…!!(then he comes to hit him, the sound of weapons appear. It was seems to be men armed around them)

Monger: Mrs. Catt it's alright… That I can make you sure. Now let me keep going where we from: as for your ''change'' of head and of your molecules, and for make chaos in Oxford now you have to be here. In a secret place where will hide you…

Dr. Catt :(shaken his hand for stop him) Wait… What is that? You mean I can't come back?! Nonsense!!

Monger: Why yes…(he snap his fingers. Then, under Cornelius, the roof moving. And he was shot along for the speed to a another room. When he falls he tries to get up when the door was closed. There wasn't time, but enough to hear Monger.) By the way; the government renamed you as Dr. Cockroach.

SLAMS

He slams against to the wall that was the door. The frustration makes him angry.

Dr. Cockroach: Dr. Cockroach…? I'LL NOT BE RENAMED IN THIS WAY!!!!!(he climbs to the wall, beating the door furiously) I DEMAND TO LET ME OUT!!! NOW!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!

¿¿??: And you let me sleep…

He freezes. Who said that? He goes down looking around, there's nobody but himself but…

¿¿??: For my ma's bread! And I through I'm the weird one here!

Dr. Cockroach: Who's there? Show yourself, I demand you!

¿¿??: I would like, believe me…Come to the bottom to the room.

Doc could hear some kind of footsteps. He looks the bottom of the room, where there was a coach, a table and two chairs. In one of the chairs there was a white coat as likes the Doctor. Suddenly, the coat fly in the air; the doctor gasped, and more when it takes form of a dorsal, the swipes filled for something he can't see and in one of the pockets a sunglasses was put in the coat; like if there's somebody invisible.

Invisible Man: Hello, Invisible Man, as you serve.

Dr. Cockroach :(he hardly could believe what's happen; shaken his hand with another one invisible.) Fascinate…

Invisible Man: I know… The only ban side is it's like poker match; once you're in your risk all!

Cr. Cockroach: Easy to guess why. May I be able to ask for your… ability?

Invisible Man: Was a experiment, when I was young like 17 years, I was curious for my father experiments; one prove falls accidentally in my skin, and the rest is story. And you, how you end to be a cockroach head, Dr. Cockroach?

Dr. Cockroach :( his face frown) Please don't call me by this name! My real name is Cornelius Catt!

Invisible Man: Mine's Griffin, but as human; as to be a monster it's Invisible Man…

Dr. Cockroach: How you can be relaxed in that situation?

Invisible Man: I'm not relaxed,(the coat sits in the coach) I'm resigned. You're wise, you'll should to understand the situation; already now you not look like a human and I… (He chuckle) I have no look! (he's positive voice started to annoying him) Image one of us walking in the streets and then everybody start to scream: Aaaah!!!(Girly voice) Monsters!!!(Deep male voice) Call the army!!!!(Child voice)Momma, I'm scared!!!!!(He paused) See what I'm talking about?

Dr. Cockroach :(the invisible men was right, but Catt was a lot of persistence) I see that, but I'm still not a monster! If they let me go, I could fix my invention and…

Invisible Man: Was for a machine? Then maybe they closured, or destroyed.

Dr. Cockroach:(defiantly, that makes him more angry)WHAT???!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!

He walks again to the place he was before to yell for his freedom… But suddenly, a megaphone sound coming to the room makes him attention.

Megaphone: Invisible Man, come back to your cell.

In other side of the room, in Invisible Man's back a door open and he goes inside.

Invisible Man: Dr. C…(he goodbyes, before to the door close)

Megaphone: Dr. Cockroach, your wife comes; go to the next door of your left.

Melissa was there? Another door open. In that room there was just a table between a glass wall with a interphone. His eyes opened suddenly when he saw his wife across to the crystal.

Dr. Cockroach: Melissa!(he walks quick to the glass.)

Melissa turn on the interphone and tried to smile to him.

Melissa: Hi, honey… How are you? Did they hurt you?

Dr. Cockroach: Well, my dear; they hurt me just in dignity. And because for this mess… But maybe I can fixed! Melissa did they get the machine?

Melissa: Hum… Yes… In pieces…(the cockroach man face stated to be red but Melissa warns him.) And they watching us, in this instant…

They looks around with they eyes. As she said; Monger and some guards were across to another cristal in black(like in a police series).

Monger: Keep record and don't let down the eyes.

Dr. Cockroach:(trying to calm himself and keep his composure) My dear, just be calm; they can't let me in that jail so much time…

Melissa: And… There's another… well…

Dr. Cockroach: Oh, no … Well, there's a invisible man…(her face clearly shows a little shock) But he sound British so… You know let's just go to talk this sir Monger to tell him what we think about to all this!

Melissa: I… already speak with him.(His husband look at her; her voice tone was worry) A good new is: they will take care of my medical needs and find a way to cure my cancer by a organ transplant.

Dr. Cockroach: But how about if did came back?! If they could let me to end my experiment…

Melissa: What?(she couldn't helped) To become a cockroach?(they paused, for the first time he sees his wife mad.) Before to that I'll prefer to…

Dr. Cockroach: (at for the first time they started a fight) End the sentence. Say it.

Melissa: I'll prefer to die!!

Dr. Cockroach: That's the why! You are so young to die, all I trying in this (a high beep sound) weeks it's to find the way to save you and makes you happy!!

Melissa: And I suppose the idea to ask for help to some of you medic friends didn't come…

Dr. Cockroach: Oh, (another beep)! For the last time doctor is not only for medics! I'm an inventor!

Melissa: No, you suppose to be a scientist hand who help the society and a university teacher to wins money, that's all!!(That was her really personality and he was always blind to about it) Oh wait… You WAS! Because, they declare Dr. Cornelius Edward Catt missing.

Dr. Cockroach:(he just couldn't believe it) what?...

Melissa:(they paused. In a weak moment Melissa try to be reasonable to him. She puts her hand in the crystal to his fall down face) I'm really sorry Corney… It's just… You change.

In that moment, the cockroach man lost his own reasonability.

Dr. Cockroach: To what?(he jumps to the crystal. That scares her, and she falls down)To one of the most hated live forms? To abomination? To a monster?!(she stares him almost to scream) Well, I don't blame you! You are so simple… I don't know what I see you in you!

Melissa:(she get up, about to what he said she gasped ) What? Did you just call me idiot?

Dr. Cockroach: No, I call you stupid.(her faces shows a ''ah…'' expression) See?

Melissa: Why, I'm not simple! And it's not because you are a bug… It's because you went CRAZY!!!

Dr. Cockroach: … Crazy?... ha-ha… Maybe you right… Because I'd marry with you.

She opens her mouth, as like Monger and the rest of men across to the black crystal.

Melissa:(now she was really angry) You bug head!!!

Dr. Cockroach: Original… you (high beep)

Melissa:(high beep)

Dr. Cockroach:(high beep)

Melissa:(high beep)

Monger:( to the beep bottom guy) Would you mind to stop, that beep annoying me?! That's enough, get them; that reunion is over.

When the man going to the room, they still arguing so angry. Four man was with Dr. Cockroach and only one with Melissa.

Dr. Cockroach: Good luck with you short chance to get another rich fool as husband!!!

Melissa: And to you as to be a mad scientist monster!!!!

SLAM

Again, back to the cell. He didn't move, staring the white wall; angry… A cup of hot coffee flies next to him. It till, the coffee falls in tube form to a kind of invisible balloon and disappear.

Invisible Man: You know? The first day I came I stare the white wall three days. Then I get a revelation: it was so bored!(he chuckle to try to cheer his bug jail mate) Well, if you don't want to talk…

Dr. Cockroach: I never been so insulted in all my live!!!(he walks to the couch)

Invisible Man:(the coffee cup follows him to the coach) Well, it's not a high class hotel… Well, some like, but without to go out…

Dr. Cockroach: My own wife used me to get money!!! And I'm stupid to marry with a selfish idiot woman with a notable curves and a look like Marilyn Monroe!!!!

Invisible Man: Oh, Marylyn… I made sex with her…(Doc stares him shocked) Oh sorry; please keep going.

Dr. Cockroach:… And she call me mad scientist monster!(he get up) And you know, my friend? She's right! I'm a brilliant mad man who become a abomination for a blind love!!! She call me… No! THEY call me crazy!!! Well, I'll show them… I'll show them!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(his laughs echoes all the room)

Invisible Man: Nice madly laugh!

Dr. Cockroach:(he tried to get his composure) Ejem… It's actually my first… Maybe I exaggerate a little…

Invisible Man: No, it was excellent.

They both sit's. Two men, called monsters, in a hide place to the humanity. How they will suppurate these intents? They'll go out some day? What more monsters apart to them will come?

Dr. Cockroach: Did you really made sex with Marilyn?

Invisible Man: Yes…


End file.
